This invention relates to a container system for storing and handling dangerous or harmful substances. The invention is particularly, although not exclusively, concerned with the storing and handling of radioactive liquids used in industry and in research.
The particular object of the invention is to provide a container system which enables such substances to be removed therefrom in comparative safety by instructing an operator to go through a set sequence of operations each time the container is opened or closed, thus reducing the risk of spillage or contamination of the operator or of the environment.
The object is achieved by carrying the substance in a small glass or plastics vial which is itself contained in a larger container, preferably made of plastics material, which has a screw top lid. The lid is cylindrical and has its two ends hollowed out to form first and second engagement means respectively. The first of said engagement means comprises a screw thread which is engageable with a corresponding thread on the body of the container so that the body of the container, which contains the vial, can be closed in the conventional manner. The second of said engagement means is shaped to engage the removable top of the vial itself so that the top of the vial can be released by manipulating the lid of the container. Preferably the top of the vial is also a screw top.
In an embodiment of the invention, the exterior surface of the vial screw top is part serrated and said second engagement means on the container lid is such as to engage said serrated surface so that, upon rotation of the container lid, the vial top will be unscrewed.
It will be seen that the contents of the vial can be reached by first rotating the container lid to remove same, thence turning the container lid over and engaging it on the vial top, whereupon the vial top may be unscrewed in comparative safety by rotating the container lid.
Preferably said second engagement means on the lid is operable not only to enable the lid to be used to rotate the vial top, but is further operable to engage the vial top in such a way that, once unscrewed, the vial top may be removed as a unit with the lid.
In an embodiment of the invention, the container system additionally comprises a tray, the surface of which is formed with a first tray engagement means engageable with an engagement means on the underside of the container and a second tray engagement means engageable with one of said engagement means on the container lid.
As mentioned above, the substance to be carried is contained in a small container, for example a glass or plastics vial, within the main container. However, it is possible that the inner container may be constructed as part of the outer. The top of the vial may also be perforatable, so as to permit part removal of the contents by means of a hypodermic syringe, or similar without actually removing the vial cap.
In the event that radioactive substances are to be carried, the container may be sheathed with or have moulded to it screening material such as lead or steel.
The invention also provides a method of opening a vial, which vial is housed within or forms part of a container, said method comprising unscrewing a screw top lid of said container until released, thence engaging said lid with a top of the vial, and releasing the vial top by manipulation of the container lid.
In a preferred method, the container is first placed on a tray such that the container is frictionally engaged by an engaging means on the tray, then the lid is removed from the container and is placed on the tray in such a manner that it is frictionally engaged by a further engaging means on the tray. Preferably, after the lid has been removed from the container, one of said engagement means on the lid is frictionally engaged with the top of the vial which may thence be unscrewed and removed as a unit without touching the top. Finally, both the lid and the top are placed on the tray in such a manner that the lid is frictionally engaged by the other of said engaging means on the tray.